


On Call

by Cassie_Bones



Series: Gay-U's [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Doctor AU, F/F, Grey's Anatomy AU, I know nothing about medicine or surgery, It is really gay though, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, and do as much research as I can, but I'll try my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bones/pseuds/Cassie_Bones
Summary: Grey's Anatomy AU.Kara is Head of Peds, Alex is Head of Cardio, Lena is Head of Neuro, and Maggie runs Trauma.J'onn is the Chief and Cat is in General.Pretty much everybody is gay. There's Sanvers and Supercorp and drama and sex in on-call rooms. And I have very little medical knowledge so please forgive me.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queergirlwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/gifts), [captain_golden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_golden/gifts).



_Kara Danvers_

“Excuse me! Pardon me! Sorry!” Kara exclaimed, weaving around other doctors and patients and nurses, a big smile on her lips. “Ooh, Hannah, I love your new haircut!” she said to a passing Peds nurse, giving her some thumbs up as she twirled around on her heelies. The nurse gave her a smile back, running her hand through her shorter locks.

“Thank you, Doctor,” she said. Kara beamed at her as she turned back around, continuing down the hall. She smiled at everybody in her path, waving to the children who walked the halls with their I.V.’s, holding the hands of parents and nurses.

“Hi, Dr. Danvers!”

“Hi, Connor!”

She gave high-fives and made funny faces and spun in a complete circle, causing several of her patients and peers to chuckle and applaud. Kara laughed and shook her head, facing forward…and gasped as she nearly collided with another body. She spun away at the last second, skating backwards and grimacing as the woman she’d nearly bowled over turned to look at her.

“Sorry!” she called to the dark-haired woman with the jade green eyes. She received a tiny, dimpled grin in return and felt something in her chest flutter as she turned back around.

 _Who is that_? she thought as she finally reached her patient’s room and came to a halt inside, giving the three occupants a deep bow.

The boy in the bed held up a piece of paper with the number ‘9’ on it and the man checking his vitals reached for a ‘6’ on his bed.

“Really, Winn?” Kara huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “A _six_?”

“You could work a little on your landing,” he said with a shrug. Kara rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed, taking out her stethoscope and pressing it to her patient’s chest.

“I thought you looked really cool, Dr. Danvers,” he said.

“Thank you, Carter,” Kara said. “Now take a deep breath.”

* * *

 

_Lena Luthor_

“And this is the Pediatrics wing,” the Resident, Dr. Miller, said as she guided Lena down the hall. “You probably won’t spend much time here, but it’s still good to get the lay of the land for the entire hospital, don’t you think?”

Lena nodded, giving her a polite smile. “Yes,” she said, almost as an afterthought. Honestly, though, she didn’t care much about Pediatrics or Orthopedics or anything that wasn’t Neuro. Her entire life was Neuro. Ever since before she could remember, she’d wanted to be a doctor and she could recite all the different zones of the brain when she was ten. She skipped several grades and graduated high school at fifteen; college at 17 and medical school at 18. She was a prodigy and she’d worked her entire life to be right here, at National City Grace, as the new _Head_ of the Neuro-Surgery Department.

And she knew it was a horrible thought, but she didn’t care much about the little children in Peds. Not unless she could do something to fix their brains.

“Incoming!” a nurse called as she walked by. Lena frowned at her in confusion, turning her head to watch her pass, before facing forward again and nearly coming face-to-face with somebody who was coming at her _way too fast to stop_ and she jumped back just as the other woman spun away from her, calling out an apology.

Lena turned to watch _her_ pass this time and nearly lost all the breath in her lungs as the other woman sent her an apologetic smile, skating backwards. She had a pair of thick-rimmed glasses and her hair was in a braid that fell over her shoulder and she had on hot pink scrubs. Her shoes had wheels and her eyes were a deep blue.

“Who was that?” Lena asked Miller, who grinned back at her.

“Oh, that was Dr. Danvers,” she said, chuckling. “She’s Head of Peds and she’s a little… _eccentric_ , but you’ll probably be working with her a lot. Her sister is Head of Cardio.”

“Sister?” Lena asked, following Dr. Miller out of the Peds wing.

* * *

 

_Alex Danvers_

“Out of my way, out of my way, out of my way!” Alex exclaimed, rushing into the E.R., weaving around nurses and doctors and paramedics. “Out of my way!”

The room was packed with the wounded and sick and crying and it was just… _chaos_. But it was always chaos here. Every second of every day; no exceptions. And Alex, as Head of Cardio-Thoracic, spent about sixty percent of her time responding to pages and running down here to check pulses and shock hearts and repair collapsed lungs.

“Danvers! Over here!” Alex grinned as Maggie Sawyer popped her head out of one of the privacy curtains and waved her over with a dimpled grin. Alex grinned back at her and hurried over, ducking behind the curtain and tugging out her stethoscope.

“Oh, you’re not gonna need that, Danvers,” Maggie said, grinning as she turned back to her patient, whose shirt was open as he sat on the table. Alex’s eyes widened as she glanced down, watching with awe as the patient’s heart thrummed— _quite visibly_ —through his chest.

“Wow,” she breathed. “I’ve never seen anything like this. I mean, I’ve heard about it, but I’ve never…” She looked at Maggie, who smiled proudly, her arms crossed over her chest. “Thank you.”

“Don’t cry on me, Danvers,” Maggie said, chuckling.

“Shut up, I am not,” Alex grumbled and Maggie laughed, placing her hand on her forearm as she started walking away.

“Have fun, Doc,” she said. “I’ll catch you later.”

Alex watched her go with a wide grin.

“So,” her patient asked, regaining her attention, “how long have you two been seeing each other?”

Alex’s eyes widened and her face turned bright red. “Actually,” she said, “w-we’re not.”

* * *

 

_Maggie Sawyer_

Maggie chuckled as she rolled off of Alex, resting against her side and pressing her lips to her shoulder. Alex sighed, wiping the sweat off of her forehead and turned to press her lips to Maggie’s.

“That was…amazing,” she said. Maggie grinned, kissing her back, then moving down her neck.

“You haven’t seen _anything_ yet,” she husked, nipping at Alex’s pulse point as she felt a shiver run through her. Alex laughed and wrapped her arm around Maggie’s waist, tugging her closer.

“I can’t wait,” she breathed, pulling Maggie’s body back over hers.

Before things could get any further, ringing flooded the room and both women groaned, pulling apart. “Of course,” Maggie groaned, grabbing for her pager and sighing. “Big trauma,” she said, grabbing for her scrubs and tugging them on as she tossed Alex’s to her. “Dinner tonight?” she asked, as casually as she could manage as they rushed through getting changed and making themselves look as if they didn’t just spend the last twenty minutes having hot, sweaty, passionate sex. With each other. At work.

“I don’t think so,” Alex replied, tugging her scrub top over her head and straightening out her short hair.

“I’m gonna wear you down,” Maggie said, sending her a grin as she opened the door a crack. “Someday.”

“Yeah, good luck with that,” Alex snorted, following her out. Maggie snuck a kiss to her cheek, before running on ahead, grinning over her shoulder as Alex turned bright red and stuttered.

 _Someday soon_.


	2. Tiny Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been WAY too long since I wrote this. I mean, in the time that it has taken, I learned QueerCapWriting's name and became pretty good friends with them.
> 
> Um, Kara is a bi disaster and there's a lot of sad in this chapter and a very confused Lena

_Kara Danvers_

She had exactly six patients this week. Most of them were there for the long haul, but a few of them only had broken or bruised bones, appendicitis, or particularly bad cases of the flu that had to be monitored. Kara could handle those cases; they were relatively small and the kids always came out healthier than they had gone in.

But one of them was not like the other.

Carter Grant; son of Dr. Cat Grant, the world-renowned surgeon who ran the General Surgery Department. Cat was small, but fierce, and she loved her son with every bit of her heart. So when he was diagnosed with Stage I Leukemia, she was visibly shaken, though she tried not to shake it.

Kara had been cornered by her in the break room one afternoon, just an hour after the oncologist on staff had diagnosed him. Cat had tears in her eyes that she stubbornly refused to let fall as she glared up at Kara, her bottom lip just barely trembling.

 _“Fix him,”_ she had said. _“You have to fix my son.”_

Kara had been confused at first—she had been on break when the diagnosis was made—but Dr. Grant quickly got her all caught up. Kara had wanted to cry for Carter, but knew that any sign of tears from her would only upset Cat more, so she had taken a deep breath and agreed to take on his case.

It had been nearly a month since that day and Kara had yet to see any progress from Carter. She had kept him on a steady cocktail of medications designed to attack the cancer cells and hopefully bring down the swelling of his lymph nodes.

While the cancer wasn’t getting any worse, there were also no signs that it was getting any better, either. Cat Grant was becoming impatient, sitting at her son’s bedside whenever she didn’t have a surgery to do. Kara had set up a cot for her in Carter’s room, but Dr. Grant claimed that it was too far away, and preferred to fold herself into one of the uncomfortable chairs at her son’s bedside, where she could hold his hand while he slept.

Kara constantly checked in on Carter and made sure he ate the soup that Winn and the other nurses brought him, even if he just threw it up later. She monitored his temperature and scheduled scans once a week so that there was no way they could miss any new symptoms, but he just wasn’t getting any better.

And she could see that it was taking a toll on Dr. Grant.

If Kara was being honest, it was also taking a toll on _her_. She hated the cancer cases. More often than not, the kids pulled through and got better, but…the few that didn’t?

They haunted her 24/7.

“You look terrible,” a voice said from above her. Kara didn’t even look up. She just shoved her face into her folded arms and let out a low groan as her sister joined her at the breakroom table. “Wanna talk about it?”

“No,” Kara muttered, her voice muffled by her arms.

“Want a muffin?”

Kara popped her head up to see Alex holding out a blueberry muffin for her. “Yes,” she said, snatching it away and taking a big bite. She let out a sigh as she chewed and straightened her back. “I don’t think I can do this anymore,” she said, after a long moment of silence. She took another ravenous bite of her muffin.

“The Grant case?” Alex asked. Kara nodded. “Poor kid,” Alex sighed. “I wish I could take the burden for you, but…well, if he needs a new heart, let me know.”

“God forbid,” Kara said, chomping down on her muffin. “Why do such horrible things happen to the best kids? I mean, Carter is such a great kid. He’s not mean or disrespectful. He absolutely _loves_ his mom and dad and robots and everything that has to do with science…I just don’t get it.”

“Neither do I,” Alex said, looking down at the small cup of coffee in front of her. “I lost two patients today.”

Kara’s muffin dropped to the table as she reached for Alex’s hand. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine,” Alex said, looking away. She let Kara’s hand wrap around hers on the table. “I knew that one of them wasn’t going to make it, anyway. She was old and had a tumor the size of a grape clogging her artery. It was inoperable and all we could really do was keep her comfortable, you know?”

“Still,” Kara said, “I know you get really attached to your patients. Especially the ones with stories to tell.”

Alex’s lips curled up slightly. “Gladys had a lot of stories,” she said. “You know, she went skydiving for her eightieth birthday.”

“Wow,” Kara said. “I’m _way_ too afraid of heights to even _think_ about doing that. Let alone when I’m eighty.”

“She always said that she wasn’t afraid to die anymore,” Alex explained. “And that if she should die, it might as well be while doing something she’d never had the courage to try before.” She laughed and shook her head. “She reminded me of Gram.”

“She sounds really nice,” Kara said. She took a deep breath and squeezed Alex’s hand. “What about the other patient?”

“A kid,” Alex said. “In Trauma. He was never officially my patient. Maggie paged me 911 but by the time I got there, he was already gone. Car accident. He had a shard of metal right through his chest.”

“Oh no,” Kara said, tears coming to her eyes. As a pediatric surgeon, she always hated when kids died. Worse was when they died on the table or in the trauma room when you were just too late getting there to save them.

Maybe that was why she hadn’t yet operated on Carter. She didn’t want to lose him.

“His mom was there. She had a busted femur and James was trying to keep her still while he set it, but she was just so distraught. I don’t think I ever want to have kids.”

“What about Maggie?” Kara asked.

“I’ve never asked her if she wants kids,” Alex said, furrowing her brow. “Why would I?”

“No,” Kara huffed. “How was she with the whole kid dying thing?”

“I have no idea,” Alex said. “She was just staring at him, blankly, while he flat-lined. They couldn’t do CPR without doing some serious damage with that shard in him but the nurses were doing everything they could to keep him going. When I pronounced time of death, she just… _walked out_.”

“Maybe you should go talk to her,” Kara suggested. “See how she’s doing.”

Alex nodded, slowly. “Yeah,” she agreed. “I should probably do that. I have some time left before my next surgery. I’ll talk to you later?” Kara nodded and Alex set off to find Maggie.

Before she could stand up herself, Kara found herself looking up into the jade green eyes of their new Head of Neuro, Lena Luthor. She was surprisingly young for the head of her own department, but Kara had heard all about her family legacy. She was the third in a line of doctors. Both her mother and grandfather had practiced medicine, so it was only fitting that she would, as well—despite being adopted.

She was also incredibly pretty.

“Mind if I sit here?” Dr. Luthor asked. “I usually eat in the cafeteria, but there was nowhere to sit, and this is the only table in here, so…”

“Oh, of course!” Kara said, making a sweeping motion with her arm and immediately feeling foolish about it. She cleared her throat as Lena Luthor took the seat that her sister had previously occupied. “You’re Lena, right? I mean, Dr. Luthor.”

“Lena is fine,” she responded.

A tiny, very dirty part of Kara’s mind went, _Yes she is!_ at that. A much larger part kicked the small part and Kara cleared her throat as she watched Lena pull a salad and some kind of green juice in a Contigo container out. She fought against the urge to wrinkle her nose as she took another bite of her muffin.

“So,” Lena said, spearing a piece of lettuce and cucumber, “what are you working on right now?”

“Oh,” Kara said, “nothing much. Just a few broken bones and one very angry appendix.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” Lena laughed. Butterflies formed in Kara’s stomach and she tried not to smile like a goof.

“Oh yeah,” she said. “It’s a _hoot_. How about you? What is the world-famous Lena Luthor working on?”

Lena snorted. “Come on, now,” she said. “I’m not _world-_ famous. Maybe just, like, _state_ -famous.”

“Tri-state, at least,” Kara teased.

“Deal,” Lena laughed. “And I’m working on clipping a few aneurysms, for the most part. I have one patient who’s been having seizures, but we can’t figure out what’s causing them, even with all the brain scans she’s had. And there’s this one woman with a severely bent spine, but she’s only, like, twenty-seven, so we can’t even figure out how that just suddenly happened one day.”

As Lena talked, Kara placed her chin on her hand and just listened, nodding and uh-huhing and just becoming completely captivated by the younger woman’s words. She was so smart and passionate and her eyes were so green and she just—

“Kara?”

Kara blinked to find Lena staring at her with a concerned expression.

“Are you okay?” she asked. “Am I boring you with all this neurology talk?”

“No,” Kara said, placing one hand on Lena’s in reassurance. “Not at all! I find you—I mean _it_ —I find _it_ completely fascinating. My sister was actually considering neuro for a while.”

“Why didn’t she go for it?” Lena asked, glancing quickly down at their touching hands.

“Well, this, uh, _person_ , she was seeing during her residency just suddenly collapsed from a heart attack. They couldn’t find the cause of it, even after an autopsy, and Alex just sort of let it consume her. She completely switched over and did all the research she could on experimental new cardiac surgeries and conditions and just…she went a little off the wall.”

“But it paid off, didn’t it?” Lena asked. Her hand was still underneath Kara’s and the blonde was all-too-aware of it. “I mean, she’s the Head of Cardio now.”

“Yeah,” Kara said, “but she never really found the reason her, uh, _person_ , died. It’s kind of kept her from pursuing any other relationships and why am I telling you about my sister’s life?”

“I was just asking myself that same question,” Lena chuckled. “But it’s okay. I’m not going to say anything to her. Also, you can say girlfriend if she was dating a woman, Kara. I mean, if she’s gay, that’s fine. I am, too.”

Kara felt all the blood in her body pool into her cheeks. “You are?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Lena said, her cheeks turning pink. “I mean, I thought that was common knowledge. I’ve only ever dated women and I didn’t even really ever come out. My mom didn’t care who I dated, so long as I focused most of my attention on my studies. Made it hard for me to find a girlfriend and stick with it, but I managed.” She bite her lip for a second and cleared her throat. “I’m single, now, though.” She said.

“Oh,” Kara replied. “Um, do you want me to hook you up with Alex, because I don’t really think she’d be into that.”

“Um,” Lena said, her cheeks turning an even brighter shade of pink. “She wasn’t really the one I was going for…” She averted her gaze back to her salad and Kara felt her heart practically burst from her chest. She swallowed thickly and stood up too quickly, knocking her chair over as she pulled her hand from Lena’s as if it had been burned.

“I…have to go,” she said. “It was nice talking to you, Lena. I’ll see you later!”

Then, without another word, she practically flew from the room, leaving a confused and slightly upset Lena in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for what you'd like to see next are appreciated.


	3. Ignorance is Not Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to help Maggie and Lena deals with Kara's 'rejection'
> 
> or
> 
> the chapter with some gay shit and overdramatic lena with a twist at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY SHORT CHAPTER WARNING!!!
> 
> been busy working to pay for things I need like food and shelter. You know, all that fun stuff. I just want you to know I have not abandoned this story.
> 
> Trigger warning: Blood and seizures in this chapter

_Alex_

She found Maggie in the on-call room, laying on the bottom bunk and facing the wall. She was still in the same old blood-stained scrubs, her cheek pillowed on folded hands.

“Mags?” Alex said, softly, in case she was sleeping.

She got no response. Alex sighed and closed the door behind her, leaning against it.

“I don’t know if you can hear me,” she whispered, “or if you’re even awake at all, but…I’m really sorry I didn’t get there in time. I wish…I wish I could have saved him. He shouldn’t have…that should never happen to a kid, you know? I just…I’m so sorry, Maggie.”

She could feel her lip trembling and her eyes filling with hot tears, but she forced them back as she turned back around toward the door, reaching for the doorknob.

Before she could get it opened all the way, the door slammed shut again and Alex felt hands on her hips, turning her around before she even knew what was happening. And then there was a pair of lips on hers and she was pushed back against the door as Maggie ran her hands over her body, eliciting moans from Alex’s lips as she automatically began to respond to the feverish kisses.

Then, suddenly, she remembered why she was there in the first place.

“Maggie,” she said, attempting to pull away. The shorter woman didn’t give it up, though. Instead, she rained kisses down Alex’s neck and began to suck at her pulse point. Alex’s knees quivered a little, but she forced herself to remain upright, her hands gently pushing Maggie away, while at the same time holding her so that she didn’t run. “ _Maggie_ ,” she said. “Stop.”

Maggie did so, looking down at her feet. Alex could see a smudge of blood on her forehead, as if she had wiped away sweat in the middle of a surgery—which they were very much advised _not_ to do. She rubbed her own thumb against it and found it dry, a few flakes breaking off to land at their feet.

“You need a shower,” she said, finally.

Maggie looked up at her with desperate eyes. “Come with me?” she asked.

Alex nodded, pressing her forehead against the shorter woman’s, not caring if any of the smudged blood got on her.

“Always,” she whispered.

Then she took Maggie’s hand, opened the door, and led her to the showers.

* * *

 

_Lena_

She felt…odd.

No. _Disappointed_.

Yeah, that was definitely the precise word for how she was feeling.

And it wasn’t because Kara was straight. She had had crushes on straight girls and, while it had always been the _worst_ experience of her life to like those who would never like her back, she had been able to deal with it with the poise that her mother had drilled into her all her life.

But, it was just the _way_ that Kara had outright rejected her. She acted as if Lena had some kind of homo plague that she would pass onto Kara if the blonde didn’t get far enough away from her. It had hurt.

Horribly.

Lena spent the rest of the day in a haze, going over MRI’s and CT scans and doing paperwork and talking to patients and…

Well, it didn’t seem to satisfy her like it had just that morning. Kara’s harsh rejection was always in the back of her mind, just looming there to remind her how unwanted she was.

Fuck bad thoughts, honestly.

But try as she might, Lena couldn’t shake them. She ended up retiring early to her office to take a nap on her couch, hoping that she might wake up and feel a bit revitalized.

But the fates just weren’t in her favor, it seemed.

Before she could drift off, her pager started beeping and she let out a soft groan as she checked it and cursed under her breath, jumping to her feet to start the jog down to Pediatrics.

Carter Grant was having a seizure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, ya'll, i need some help.
> 
> I have been killing myself writing to pay bills and all that and the only vice I have is my drawing tablet...which died and I cannot fix it, so RIP Tabby, you were awesome.
> 
> Anyway, I need to buy a new one so I am asking for commissions. You can message me on Tumblr or here and I will talk prices and stuff with you. I have a Bachelor in Creative Writing, so you know you're getting some quality stuff. 
> 
> if you don't need any writing done, but still wanna help out, please consider donating to my paypal, cv1494(at)aol(dot)com or venom at cassie-valencia. It would be a real big help, even if all you can give is a dollar. It all adds up in the end.
> 
> I will be back soon with a ridiculously long chapter that will knock your socks off but right now I need some sleep.
> 
> THANKS TO ALL YOU READERS YOU ROCK AND I WOULD BE NOTHING WITHOUT YOU
> 
> Edit: I just got a Patreon for my writing, so check it out: CassieBones

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas (or actual medical knowledge), then comment or send me a message on Tumblr at cassiebones.
> 
> This first came about as an ask to Eli, so I'm gifting this to her and also to queercapwriting, who helped me place Maggie.


End file.
